The present invention relates to a semiconductor device and relates to, for example, a semiconductor device which uses inverter gate circuits as comparators.
It is proposed that a semiconductor device on which a circuit such as an oscillator is mounted uses inverter gate circuits as comparators which configure an oscillator to reduce a chip area.
An oscillator disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 62-000119 uses inverter gate circuits having the same electrical characteristics in a constant current circuit and a level detector. Thus, the oscillator disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 62-000119 realizes high oscillation accuracy while simplifying a circuit configuration.